


My only hate sprung from my only love.

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Age of the Five Series - Trudi Canavan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Why did Juran regret killing Mirar so?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare (in case you didn't know!)
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters (blah, blah, blah, I am not worthy!) ... Not for profit. (Hope that appeases any lawyers present!)

_Mirar must die._ Huan was quite clear.

 

 _But why_ , thought Juran, _what has he done?_

 

_He defied us. He spread evil messages through the land. You know we are good and those who believe his lies will not be granted eternal life as they turn from us._

 

But could that not easily be countered by preaching, and even converting back. I have his ear. Would not the conversion of the leader off the Dreamweavers quicker bring about their downfall.

_Yes, but that will never happen. Remember, we can see in all hearts._

_But Mirar is certain you can’t see in his._

_See how his heresy starts to corrupt even you, our one high priest. Does this not show that he must die?_

 

Juran had to assume that she had better knowledge than him and was therefore right. But he couldn’t help but trust his instincts that told him his lover did not deserve death, only salvation from his incorrect beliefs.

 

_Now, Juran! Before he has a chance to further corrupt your thoughts and faith. Do you believe that we, your gods, would lead you astray?_

 

He couldn’t, unless Mirar was right. But, no! He knew his gods were good. They had disposed of the bad gods and liberated the world. He had to do this.

 

_Forgive me._

 

-X-

 

_Maybe he could have survived. After all he had hinted he was immortal._

 

 _No, Juran_ , Chaia sounded sorry, _do not fool yourself. He could have lived many lifetimes, but you killed him as was necessary. Now forgive yourself. You have many lifetimes to serve our people as you have already. I am sorry for your loss, but remember that we will grant you eternal happiness, not the physical pleasure you gained from him._

 

Juran waited until the god had gone before he thought in the most private part of his mind. _I’m sure I heard him call out. Maybe the gods are wrong. No, having done what I’ve done I have to believe that they are all knowing, good and have the people’s best interests at heart._

He thought he almost heard Huan laugh, but it was just too faint to be sure.


End file.
